First Comment Frenzy
Brief Description Maximus scrolls through the comments of a game, all of them including the word first/1st. Once playing the game, ' it ' appears and changes Maximus' game life. April 9th, 2016 : You're Not First Mhmm, alrighty. I got my journal all nice and comfortable. Let me just set up my headphones. All done! ' Hello! I'm Maximus. You are reading my journal of games. I haven't got the internet ready. Might upgrade to Chrome soon. Alright, it finished. I heard of this new game called ROBLOX. I just got the home page ready. Looks nice! Let me just fill in the details. 2 MINUTES LATER... I'm on the games page. What should I choose? Epic Minigames looks nice! I notice there is this comment section. I'll treat it as a review section for now. All I see is. " I'm first/First place, suckas/1st " This is like YouTube all over again. I click the play button and close the other pages to avoid lag. The lobby looks so beautiful. Players are blocking the exit to the building in the lobby. All of them chanting " FIRST, FIRST! " and wearing a shirt with the number one on it. I was about to lose my sanity, I shout. " YOU ARE NOT FIRST! " The chanting stopped, the players began to melt like wax on a candle. It was just a puddle of blobs mixed with shirts. I felt like the building was shrinking. I headed to the exit with the puddle near it. I tried to jump over the puddle but a hand quickly popped out and grabbed my character's leg. My character's facial expression changed to a smile from just a face imploding. This was too much, I exited the game. I panted for a couple of minutes. I noticed that I have received two messages. I click on the message bar. Both messages are written by firstNOTlast. My jaw drops as I want to exit, but I'm tempted to read them. April 25th, 2016 : Max Is The Past I exited. I regret every decision I made. I go to the message bar as I click on the first message written by firstNOTlast. Nothing happens, I keep clicking until a little flame appears on my page. What the heck just happened? My eyes stare into the tiny pixels being burnt by the flame. I move my cursor to the exit button. I'm about to click it but then it gets indulged by flames. Tears of fear drop from my eyes as I kick the shut down button. Only a bit of the monitor breaks and the computer shuts down. As I am in Windows 10, it has a shut down screen. Instead of saying " Shutting down... " it says. " First is the best, last is the past. You are the past. " The screen turns pitch black and I'm relieved for it to be over. Wires are sticking out from my monitor. I look at my keyboard to see every key replaced with 1. I hear a flick. My monitor is lighting on fire from the kick I gave it. Crap! Demonick 13th, 2016 : Conclusion I have no idea if the date is correct. That's what it says on my computer screen so I'm sticking with it. I got rid of the flames using a blanket. Thank you, school. I go outside to catch some fresh air. The sky is weird. It looks like a ROBLOX sky. I take a picture with my phone incase it comes in handy. I must be hallucinating. The mailbox won't check itself, so I head to it. Before I lay a finger on the mailbox, I notice my house number is 1st. Loud rings come from my phone. I answer it and a deep voice introduces itself " I'm first, you are last. " I reply with a girly voice, attempting to hide my identity from this demon. " Wrong number? " I can tell it's frustrated because I heard glass shattering. I put my phone down and continue walking. I hear a person say " Hello! " I was about to wave until I look at his clothing. It's exactly like my ROBLOX character's style. I continue walking until my phone interrupts me with a gunshot and a character death sound. The gunshot was so realistic and loud. I looked behind me to see the man dead. As I turn my head to run away, a tall figure wearing a shirt with blood grips my hand. 7 HOURS LATER... It's dark, it's creepy. I see dead people nailed onto walls. I'm about to puke. I hear a metal door creaking and the tall figure approaches me. It stares into my soul. My vision starts to fade until I feel the fabric of my chair. My computer is fine, I'm still on ROBLOX. I turn my head and find a pill of hallucination stoppers on my desk. From this day I hear whispers that give my spine a cold shiver. " 1st, 1st, 1st... "